Awnings are commonly used in a variety of situations to provide shelter from sun and/or rain. For example, some awnings are commonly used as overhangs attached to a storefront, window, doorway, deck, or other structure. Awnings are commonly used in conjunction with houses and buildings as well as recreational vehicles.
Some awnings include a sheet of awning fabric, such as canvas or plastic, stretched and supported by a frame. The awning fabric can be angled so as to allow rain water to run off in one or more directions. The awning fabric of some awnings can cover a relatively large area, which can allow the awning to provide a relatively large amount of shelter from sun and rain but can also cause the awning fabric to catch wind. Wind can cause the awning fabric to flap. Wind that is relatively strong and directed from certain angles can cause the awning fabric to flap undesirably aggressively, which can damage the awning and can be loud and unpleasant for users under and nearby the awning.